Percy Jackson: Lost and Found
by iisAnonymousperson
Summary: Percy accepts immortality after the Giant War. Months later, as he is about to propose, he finds Annabeth cheating on him. He runs away. He finds a girl and later gets back in touch with Nico and Thalia. After battle with multiple titans, they are blessed a powerful being, given the job to protect the Earth. When Olympus needs them, will they help them? Or will the leave them?
1. Chapter 1

All the campers were gathered in the throne room, after being healed by Apollo. They were all tired from the war, but grateful to be alive. But they did not come out unscathed. Perseus' eyes had a haunted look to them, as did Annabeth. Jason was humbled by the experience, and less ready to take the spotlight. Piper was much more powerful than anyone ever thought she could be. Hazel learned to control her curse and could use to mist to an extent that was closing in on more powerful than Hecate. Frank had grown, mentally, physically and emotionally. Leo, who arrived during the burials, was quieter, but relatively unchanged except for the fact that he had a girlfriend. Nico was both more open and quieter and secluded, if that was possible. Reyna felt at ease; there wouldn't be fighting between the Greeks and Romans because of the Athena Parthenos.

Yet all of them grateful for what they went through, partly because they would know what to expect if it were to happen again, partly because it brought them all closer.

"All veterans shall be granted immortality, and Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and Reyna Avila Ramirez Allereno, you are to be rewarded for your roles in the Giant War! You shall be granted god-hood! This honor has not been bestowed upon anyone for millennia-" Zeus was cut off by Poseidon 'clearing' his throat. "Fine, the option has not been offered in a year." The demigods – the new ones at least, and the Romans - all wondered who was offered god-hood. The older campers though, chuckled to themselves. "What do you say?" All of afore the mentioned demigods accepted, their aura glowing, except for Perseus and Annabeth. They were talking quietly. When they broke apart, it was obvious they had made up their minds. Annabeth spoke first. "I accept partial immortality, but no thank you to the godhood." When she said that, the gods and older campers knew something was up. Perseus spoke next. "As I said a year ago Lord Zeus, I'm not interested in being a god. I would, however, accept immortality similar to that of the hunters, and two wishes." The younger campers – and the Romans - were stunned that someone had the audacity to say no to a gift from Zeus, one of them twice! They were shaken out of their musings when Zeus swore on the Styx to give Perseus his wishes. "I wish for Hades and Hestia to have a throne on the council, as I believe they would make good additions, and for there to be a way for the camps to connect, so we can reach each other quickly."

Perseus was granted his immortality and wishes and the demigods went back to camp. Over the next couple months, the gods started visiting their children regularly. It was a gift for all the campers who fought. A way to say thank-you.

""""""""""""""

Percy watched the scene before him as the small velvet box fell out of his hand. A loud _Crack_ rang out, startling the lovers. It resonated across the bay, echoing off trees and rocks. On Olympus, Aphrodite fell off her throne as everyone heard the crack. While not loud, the sound carried well, and it rang out over the entire world. Mortals would wonder for years to come what the sound was.

The box made no sound as it hit the sand. His Wise-Girl was no longer his Wise-Girl. He allowed a few tears escape their prison before reigning in his emotions. He walked back to his cabin, ignoring to looks of hatred and disgust as he walked by. Filling his backpack with everything he needed, he thought about where to go. He couldn't stay with his mother, just by being around her, he was putting her in danger; he wouldn't risk hurting the twins, and he had no mortal friends. He decided his only option was to go on the run. He stopped by the armory to get a sword. After finding a usable one, he spoke these words. "I, Perseus Jackson, relinquish my ownership of the sword riptide to its original owner, Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas." He looked up at the evening sky, and though he couldn't see the whole constellation, he saw a simple, small triangle where the Huntress' hair would be; a hairclip. He wrote a quick note for anyone who still cared.

 _Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter,_

 _I am sorry for whatever I did to you. I have no memory of what I was accused of, and I swear on the river Styx that I would never intentionally do anything of that manner._

 _Annabeth,_

 _I lost everyone for reasons I do not know. I thought you would be something I could always count on to be there, but I see I was wrong. I am sorry I bothered you. Just thought you should know._

Percy set off to… somewhere. Maybe Alaska. He set up a campfire as dark approached and sat, staring into the flames, thinking about his life for the past three or four months. After half an hour, the flames shot up and a little girl with flame red hair and bright orange eyes stepped out of the fire. She tended it until the boy across from her spoke. "Lady Hestia." He said. She took that as her cue and went around the fire to sit next to the boy, aging to a woman in her mid-thirties as she did. "I saw the whole thing. I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry', I doubt it will help. But I'm here if you need me." She put her arm around him as he sobbed into her shoulder. They sat there a good half-hour, him crying, her whispering comforting words. When he finally stopped crying, she asked a question she had been contemplating ever since the end of the Titan War. "Percy, would you like to be my champion?" she asked. Percy stopped everything, even breathing as he digested what she said. Hestia started to regret asking as it would cause strife between the two if he said no. When Percy finally started breathing out of necessity, he finally realized what she asked. He smiled, and hug-tackled her. Caught off guard, she fell back. "Yes." Was all that Hestia heard.

As when he was made immortal, his aura grew, sea green with fiery orange and red spiraling out from his heart, covering his whole being before retreating into a swirl of fiery orange and sea green and finally disappearing altogether. When Hestia looked into Percy's eyes, she saw reds and oranges spiraling out into sea green before a ring of bright yellow marked the end of the iris and the start of the white. She gasped and Percy asked her why. She summoned a hand mirror. "Wow." Hestia held out a few knives and daggers. "For protection." She said. Once he had those situated, she pulled out a fiery cylinder. She took off the cap and it grew into an all too familiar weapon. "His scythe." Percy breathed. Hestia nodded. "After you knocked it into the hearth, I kept it, not planning on ever letting it out of my sight. But when you turned down godhood for the good of the camp, I knew if I ever did give it to someone, it would be you. Since then, your action have only convinced me I was right. Prove me right. Prove that you are capable of wielding such a weapon. Make me proud." He prepared for his journey. He felt the winds pick up, and rain fell down in torrents, the fire Hestia created was put out.

"""""""""""

On Olympus, Aphrodite clutched her heart in pain, curled into a fetal position, tears streaming down her face. Seconds later, a large _crack_ was heard. She coughed ichor, and slowly grew more and more transparent. As she was about to fade out completely, she quickly grew solid again. The gods all breathed a sigh of relief, but they all knew exactly what had happened. Aphrodite had almost faded because of love. "A love, delicate but stronger than time just broke. A love, while I may have messed around a little bit, was a true love, a love that needed no goddess to form. A love stronger than me, than any of us or all of us, a love stronger than all of us, the titans and possibly Gaea, Nyx, Erebus and Tartarus combined. Had the heart not been healed, however faintly, I would've faded." She spoke out, all the gods paling at her words. They quickly flashed down to Camp-Half Blood. Once there, they found a scene that made some want to throw up. Annabeth sucking on some unclaimed kids face. Aphrodite looked over to the side and saw a small box, half buried in the sand. It was a light blue-grey color. She opened it and gasped. Athena, wanting to know what happened, walked over. What she saw could not be described in words. The band shone a beautiful silver. The diamonds and emeralds spiraled out of a center of alexandrite, the intersecting colors of green, purple and silver seeming to dance in the waning light of the sunset. In the box, across from the ring, it said, _I will always be your seaweed brain, will you be my wise girl?_ _On the inside of the ring, it said_ _Always and Forever_ _; a promise._

A few tears dripped down Athena's face as she saw what Percy had done for her daughter. She couldn't believe how stupid her daughter had been, it probably cost Percy everything he had. She took the ring from Aphrodite and walked over to the rest of the gods, who had yet to break out of their trances. Aphrodite just stood there, probably not even realizing she wasn't holding the ring. As Athena closed in on them, she realized that nobody could have been better for her daughter than Percy, and now Annabeth had ruined it.

"Poseidon" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Look what Aphrodite found." She said, as she placed the ring in his hands. He looked at the ring, and finally he broke out of the trance. Tears slipped down his face as he realized what had happened. Percy was going to propose and saw her cheating on him. He started to get angry. The sky darkened, the waves grew in size. Wind whipped around, strong enough to knock the campers off their feet. Poseidon closed his eyes and took deep breaths. The storm died down enough for the campers to get to safety, but didn't go away. The _couple_ , if they could be called that, were getting swamped by seawater. The waves pounded them, and they cried out. They backed away from the surf, the unclaimed kid trying to make a joke. "Poseidon must be angry." He said, a weak smile on his face. "OF COURSE I'M ANGRY!" Came a voice similar to Percy's.

Poseidon stomped out of his hiding place and confronted the two. Athena watched as her daughter was chewed out by her rival. She could make out only a few words, like _he, cheat, ring? Broke, no, alexa…,_ and a few others. At one point Hades appeared, pointing out certain things, like how because of the rare gems it was extremely expensive. She must've heard wrong. There was no way he spent close to sixty thousand dollars on one ring. Hearing that made her feel faint. The storm died down and she could hear the argument. "He kept leaving! He would spend all day out in the city, he never had time for me!" She heard her daughter shout. Poseidon screamed right back "He was working so he could afford _this._ " He thrust the ring in her face. Her breath hitched as she gazed at the beautiful ring. "As I said before, that ring happened to be fifty-nine thousand, seven hundred dollars." Hades said. "The center is alexandrite, the rarest gem on earth. It, alone, cost him twenty-five thousand, the diamonds and emeralds were another five thousand five hundred each. The workmanship on each gem and the way their placed would've cost another four thousand. He must've worked for years to be able to afford it." Annabeth was shocked, but her hubris wouldn't let her accept defeat. "He was seeing a girl! He cheated." Athena decided it was time to speak up. "Annabeth. I, too, was suspicious, so I watched him. Months went by and the only thing he did was work. He would put money in a bank account at the end of each month. Two days ago, I watched as he pulled all the money out and went into a jewelry store, but not once in that whole time did he look at another girl." Randomly, she asked, "Are all fourteen of you in there?" The rest of gods walked out, some supporting Aphrodite as she was still shaky. Annabeth noticed how all but Hestia was present. "Were you spying on me?" she asked defensively. Aphrodite snapped. "We were checking out whatever it was that nearly faded me. This is where we appeared. I found the most beautiful box with the most beautiful ring that only represents heartbreak, when it was supposed to represent love and hope. You ruined that love and hope, and nearly faded me in the process!" She screamed at the blond. Annabeth's face was horrified. "Good-bye." Aphrodite turned around and stormed off, probably to find Chiron. The other gods gave Annabeth pitying looks, while Poseidon's glare was so hate filled that she flinched. They all flashed out soon after.

 **Hello! My computer broke, so I am editing my chapter until I can get it fixed. Chapter 9 is on the way though!**

 **-Lizzy**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy ran into the house, kicking down the door in the process. He had been casually strolling down the street when he heard the sound of hard slaps, followed by weak cries of protest. He stopped and listened. The cries were coming from the second floor on the right. He opened the first door he saw. There were blood splatters, but nothing living. He crept down the hallway and stopped when the cries were coming directly from the right. He opened the nearest door to find a man who reminded Percy of Smelly Gabe, with his pudgy walrus face, hitting a young girl, probably around eight. The man didn't see Percy as his back was turned, but the girl did. Her fiery golden eyes went wide, before looking back at the man. She wasn't sure if he would help her, but she wasn't going to risk the chance for rescue by giving him away. Percy silently took out one of his knives and put it though the man's back, striking his heart, killing him instantly. He moved the man's body out of the way and knelt down by the little girl. He gave a small, reassuring smile, hoping to calm her down. In a soothing voice, he said "It's all right little one, I won't hurt you. What's your name?" The girl shook, and wouldn't meet her eyes. Percy took out one of his knives, making her shake harder. "Here," he said, handing her the knife. "if you don't like what I do, stab me. My names Percy, and when I heard what the man was doing to you, I got angry. Did you know that my step-father did that to me? He hit me and he hit my mother. It took her six years to divorce him, and since then my life has been better. I was twelve when they broke up." He said, trying to calm her down. She looked at him, and decided to trust him. She took the knife, and said "My names Sofia." In a trembling voice. Percy grinned a little wider. "Well Sofia, are you hungry?" he asked. When she nodded, he clapped his hands. He found a power not long after he took off. He had been wanting a hamburger, and he started clapping his hands out of boredom. Suddenly a burger appeared. He was shocked, but envisioned a side of fries and a coke, clapped his hands and boom! Fries and coke.

Percy clapped his hands and gave himself his meal from before. The girl sat there, staring at the food. "Your turn. What do you want for lunch?" he asked. "Peanut butter sandwich." She said quietly. Percy grinned. He imagined a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of water, and clapped his hands.

When they were done with lunch, Percy had a sudden thought. _The hearth can heal as well as harm_. "Sofia, I think I can heal your wounds." She looked at him, startled. He gestured her over. He held her hand and willed the wounds closed, putting a little bit of hope in too. When he opened his eyes, there were a few scars from the deeper injuries, but other than that, she was fine. She grinned at him. "Sofia, where's your mom?" She looked down. "She died." She started to cry. "When she didn't come home, I went to find her, only for the police to tell me a car hit her." She started to sob, and Percy pulled her into a hug. By the time she stopped, it was late afternoon. He picked up the exhausted child, and discovered that it was raining. He went to use his powers to keep her dry, but quickly discovered he didn't need to. The water evaporated, but it didn't feel hot to Percy. He sat down by the fire pit that served as a heath, and called his mother. They discussed what had happened. At some point, Sophia woke up.

"Where are we?" she said, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Percy answered. "This is my campsite. It will take a couple of days to get to my cabin, so I got you a sleeping bag." She nodded, then noticed the girl tending the fire. "Who's that?" She asked. Percy internally groaned, knowing what was happening. "Well, how much do you know about Greek Mythology…?"

"So you're telling me that the gods exist, and the monsters that the old Greek heroes fought are too, and me and you are children of these gods." She said. Hestia started chuckling. "You know, Mom, you could've helped." Sophia turned to him with wide eyes. "Mom? But she's my age!" She exclaimed. Hestia started to age until she really could've been Percy's mother. "A goddess can change her age. I am Hestia, goddess of the Hearth and Home, protector of Hope and the Last Olympian." Sophia sat there, quiet for a few moments until a large grin split her face. "So! Where do I fit into this mess?" Percy blinked. He swore he saw Leo for a second. "Well, you are a mortal. But you are clear sighted. I have a surprise for you when we get there." He gave her his lopsided grin. After a moment, Hestia asked, "Sophia, would you like me to adopt you?" Sophia looked surprised, then grinned. She quickly accepted and glowed orange. Her eyes took on a more fiery variety of colors, and her brown hair was a little brighter. She smiled at the champion of Hestia before climbing into the tent.

The two had fun, running and trekking through the sparse wilderness on Long Island. They became a family; Hestia visited every night to keep them up to date with Olympian news. Apparently Aphrodite nearly faded when Percy found Annabeth cheating on him, then Poseidon discovered the failed proposal and nearly destroyed the camp in his rage at Annabeth. By the second night, they reached Percy's small cabin on the beach. Percy promised to contact Poseidon in the morning and Sophia quickly agreed.

Percy woke to little hand shaking him. At first he wondered why she was waking him up, then remembered his promise. "Okay, Fee, I'm up. Let me get dressed okay?" He had taken to calling her Fee over the past two days. When he got to the front door of the cabin, he could already tell his day would be interesting, to say the least. He walked into the water with Sophia until the water was up to his knees. _Dad_ he called, hoping his father would hear his prayer. A few seconds later the water took the form of a man before hardening and becoming the lord of the seas himself. Poseidon saw Percy first, and he yelled "Percy!" As loud as he could before sweeping him up into a hug that did not rival Tyson's it flat out destroyed Tyson's hugs. Eventually, Poseidon realized Percy needed air and let him down. "Percy?" They heard. Poseidon turned to find a young girl. "Who are you?" Poseidon asked. "Sophia." She responded, "Daughter of Hestia." Poseidon was stunned. "Dad, she was adopted." Percy told him. Poseidon looked both relieved and happy. Poseidon smiled at Sophia and made a split-second decision. He reached out and put his finger on her forehead. She glowed orange, before sea-green spread out from her head and heart, mixing with the orange.

Percy walked over. "Hey, Fee, watch this." He said he snapped his fingers and lit them on fire. Poseidon glared at Percy. "When did you get powers over fire?" He asked. "Apparently, a few moments before you nearly destroyed camp in a rage. After, it started to rain and I was later told you had found out what had happened and summoned a hurricane." He answered. "How did you get powers over fire?" He asked, revising his question. "When Hestia made me her champion." Percy responded.

"Hestia made you her champion?" Poseidon asked. Percy nodded. "Mom had twins last winter and I was putting them in danger by being around them. You know how I am, I'll do anything for family, so I left. Later, I found out Paul had always dreamed of living in Florida, so they moved. I can visit them, but I won't spend enough time there to put anyone in danger. After I found _her,_ " he said _her_ with contempt, "I ran. Hestia found me and comforted me, then she offered to take care of me. I needed a mom and Hestia was more qualified to fill that role than anyone I know. She is there for you, filling you with hope and warmth, she is a lifesaver. I love her." He said with a dry smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The 'siblings' spent their days saving half-bloods and traveling the world. Percy taught Sophie all he knew about sword fighting, and it came to her naturally, as well as archery. Percy and Sophia worked together to increase powers. With someone to help her, her powers grew at double the rate they did Percy. She learned to turn herself into flames and teleport. Percy could harden water, and using a variation of the technique, he could harden vapor, creating an effectively invisible weapon. They learned different fighting styles in different countries and improved in the fighting department immensely. They learned all about other cultures and met different deities from different Parthenon's. They fought with Poseidon, and grew even more powerful. Percy hade a bronze and gold sword, and two small silver daggers. Sophie had celestial bronze and silver tipped arrows, plus two small silver daggers, identical to Percy's. Her sword turned into a flame ring. They both had a mixture of gold and silver throwing knives. Every month, they would return home and talk to their parents, learning about what was happening in the mythical world.

Apparently, they were called the twins. Every time they dropped off a camper, said camper was interrogated. The only information they got was that the one had green eyes with orange swirls and the other had orange eyes and green swirls, and that their names were Θύελλα, Thýella meaning Storm and Φωτιά, Fotiá, meaning Fire. They were called the twins by camp and the rest of Olympus. Sophie had prominent powers over fire, before it drops down to earth, water, vapor and ice. Percy was best with water, ice, vapor, fire, and earth in that order. All gods and goddesses were to watch out for the two and take them out if need be. The two had fun letting the hunt get close before teleporting away. Percy checked up on camp every now and then, but it was never worth it. He noticed that Nico and Thalia hated the place and only showed up when the hunters were forced to go, Nico as a show of support for Thalia. As time passed, Percy grew restless, they had already been nearly everywhere on earth and had nothing else to do. Sophie was made immortal on her seventeenth birthday.

Percy contacted Thalia and Nico for the first time in around sixty years. They both decided to join the twins and quickly discovered exactly how powerful they were. Nico seemed best with earth type powers, while Thalia obviously was more suited for air. With Sophie on fire and Percy with water, they became the elements. Nico and Thalia were given new names to go by in public, Αεράκι Aeráki, meaning Breeze and Σεισμός, Seismós meaning Quake. Every day, they would train with each other. They got to the point where they would duel in the sea, one on one with Poseidon, who was consistently getting energy boosts from Hestia, and even then, Poseidon rarely won. Only one of the elements could take down another element, and most of the time it ended in a draw. "Do not ever let Zeus know how powerful you are, the paranoia would kill us all." Poseidon told them when they started winning against him on a regular basis. The four became a family, brothers and sisters. They often worked together, to rescue demigods and take out monsters. They went from the twins to the Elements.

After a few years, the Olympians noticed something weird, there were less and less monsters. They suspected the Elements, but seeing as no one knew who they were, they weren't sure. Being the powerful beings they were, if they decided to release their aura, hordes of monsters attacked in a matter of minutes. They fought off hundreds of monsters and sent them to Tartarus in a few minutes. They even made a game about it. There was an ongoing argument about who had the most kills, after a year, all the points were in the thousands and they lost count. Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack were brought in and lived with the four. They found a baby dragon; she had been hurt, and they raised it. She had a poisonous spit and knife-like teeth and claws. She was blue and silver, and as she aged, she discovered more powers, like frost breath. They named her Aella, Aella, which means Whirlwinds. It was true; as Aella grew, she fought more and more like a whirlwind, spitting poison and frost at her enemies before finishing them off, the whole thing taking a second at most. She relied on speed and wits, the best way to go.

The four lived in harmony for years, all knowing each other's weaknesses, and protecting them when they are vulnerable. They worked as a team, saving demigods and the occasional mortal. They would die for each other, and they would prevent each other from dying. It was a close knit group who worked who knew each other like the back of their hands. Everyone knew that Thalia was afraid of heights, and Sophia was afraid of water. No one was made fun of their fears.

After another ninety years, or so, they got tired of constantly hiding out. They started going out in public more often, being careful of familiar faces. For ten years they walked around, leaving home more and more often.


	4. Chapter 4

The Elements were walking through Central Park, more specifically, hanging out by Hyperion's tree. Thalia was hanging from her tree, facing her fear of heights. Percy was playing around with water and fire, Sophie was attempting to climb the tree and Nico was being anti-social. Suddenly, Thalia flipped out of her upside down position, grabbed Sophia and ran. Seconds later, the tree exploded. The four drew back into the shadows to observe the situation. They all heard "FREEDOM!" coming from where the smoke was centered. As the smoke cleared, they heard "Σοι κλήση, αδελφοί μου, ο Κρόνος, ο Ιαπετός, Κοίος Ωκεανού και τον Κριό, τιτάνες του χρόνου, τη θνησιμότητα, τους ωκεανούς και την ευφυΐα τους αστερισμούς. Καλώ σου για να εξαγάγετε εκδίκηση για αυτούς που σας έχουν σκοτώσει."

As he spoke, Percy translated it in his head to _I call thee, my brethren, Kronos, Iapetus, Koios Oceanus and Crius, titans of time, mortality, intelligence oceans and constellations. I call upon thee to extract revenge on those who have killed you._ The smoke finished clearing just in time for more explosions. They all flashed on their armor and masks. "Thalia, go to Olympus, get some gods, we will need help." Percy said, realizing what was happening. She nodded and took off, flying there instead of taking the slow way with the annoying doorman. As the light died down, Sophie, Percy and Nico prepared themselves for a fight, probably the fight of their lives.

Three demigods, albeit powerful demigods, against five titans, all of whom have a personal score to settle with the gods. Percy drew his sword, Sophie jumped in a tree, her bow materializing in her hands. Nico brought out his stygian iron sword and the charged at the titans, hoping to catch them off guard. No such luck. The battle raged. Kronos was repeatedly trying to freeze time, but he severely underestimated the power of the three demigods. Nico shrouded Hyperion in shadows so that he would have to rely on skills alone. They ran at Kronos first, deciding to take out the biggest threat but Koios intercepted Nico. As Koios duelled Nico, Percy took on Kronos. It was scythe versus sword. Nico took out Koios and started on Crius. Sophie was showering Oceanus with arrows to distract him. Meanwhile, Thalia was at Olympus trying to get help. "Titans! Five of 'em. We need help. Its Kronos, Hyperion, Koios, Oceanus and Crius. The other three are fighting them!" She said to the whole council before taking off to help her friends. She descended onto the battlefield, deciding to help Percy, I mean, Thýella, with Kronos. Together, they quickly dispatched of him, and moved on to Oceanus. This time, Sophie jumped in on the fight and they got rid of him with some difficulty. All that was left was Hyperion; Nico had finished off Crius. All four took him on. What happened couldn't even be called a fight. More like Hyperion failing at fighting the four.

They turned around to pick up their stuff and saw the gods. Sophie snorted "You do realize the fight is over right? What took you so long?" She asked. The gods just stared, all except for Poseidon and Hestia. "You do realize I sent Aeráki to get help for a reason. That was tiring." The gods continued to stare. "Fine. Be that way." Sophia – Fotiá - whistled for Aella. The giant blue and silver dragon descended. Hestia smiled and Poseidon laughed at the other gods' reaction. They all took out their weapons. Thýella mocked "So you, gods, can fight dragons, who pose no major threat to Olympus, but the titans do, yet you let us, demigods and mortals, fight them." All but Poseidon and Hestia looked down. Hestia walked forward and hugged her daughter.

"Hestia, what are you doing, we don't know them." Zeus called out. Hestia ignored him and brought her niece and nephews into a hug. "Hi Aunt Hess." They all said. The gods looked at them like they were crazy. "Aunt?" Hera asked. "Yeah. Don't take it so seriously, she just a friend. Calling her being my aunt would imply that we are children of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades or Demeter. Also, I call my mom's best friend aunt too." Seismós said. All the gods mouthed 'oh'. Zeus clapped his hands. "Well, since that's over, we will be going." Poseidon glared at Zeus but teleported away anyway. All the rest of the gods did the same. Percy took off his mask and looked at it. It was sea green and ocean blue swirls. Thalia's was electric blue and misty white swirls and Nico's swirls were black-brown and dark green. Sophie's mask had vibrant warm yellow and orange swirls. They were all on a plain gray background. As they were about to walk out of the park when they felt the wind pick up and the sky darken, as if a cloud passed in front of the sun. **"Quite impressive, defeating five titans with just the four of you."** They heard from above. Looking up towards the voice, they saw a vortex. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Percy shouted up to the swirling mass that was sucking up Central Park. **"Who am I?"** The voice mused. **"My name is not important. In fact, if you were to invoke my presence more than you already have, this planet would implode. If you must call me something, call me Próta. Yeah, I like that. As for why I am here, this planet is dying. The multiple wars and battles between such powerful beings has taken its toll on the Earth. The gods see this problem and yet they do nothing. So I have decided to assign protectors, preferably four or five persons, so as to not spread panic. When I looked at the Earth to find the people, I noticed that there were already two doing this job. Twenty or thirty years later, two more join, and their pets and I thought, why not them? So since then, I have been watching you and testing you. This test with the titans was the final test should you have failed, I would have unfrozen the gods to fight, but I had highly doubted you would fail. Now Elements, will you accept my offer? Will you protect the planet with your lives? Even if it requires you to go back to the place you were betrayed?"** Percy's eyes narrowed, but he fought down his anger. While he had a natural talent for pissing off deities much stronger than him, it was obvious that this was the one person he couldn't afford to anger. They all looked at each other. An understanding passed between them and all at once, they said "I do." The aura of the vortex went from neutral to pleased. **"Great. Now just hold still.** **Ευλογώ** **Benedicat** **αυτούς** **tibi** **τους** **vires** **ήρωες** **heroum** **με** **Chaos.** **τις** **Et** **δυνάμεις** **dicant** **του** **semper** **Χάους.** **tueri** **Είθε** **Tellus** **να** **et** **είναι** **numquam** **πάντα** **se** **στην** **subtraherent** **προστασία** **officia.** **της γης και ποτέ δεν αποφεύγουν τα καθήκοντά τους."** He said in an ancient language that nobody understood.

Four black orbs flew out of the vortex and into the heroes. They glowed and when it died down, there were noticeable differences. Thalia had longer hair and it faded into blue that eventually turned to white. Nico had a forest green streak in his hair, Percy had tattoos encircling his arm and Sophie's hair seemed to flame, reminding Percy, again, of Leo. There was another thing too. Thalia had pixie wings. Sophie had similar wings, more like fairy wings though. Percy's were white and blue angel wings, and Nico had dark red dragon wings. They all felt more powerful and their auras grew. They were imbued with the knowledge of how to use their new powers and wings. "Cool." Percy said, testing out his wings to see how powerful they were. The aura of the vortex turned to happy or excited before disappearing entirely. The damage done to Central Park was fixed and the tree that Hyperion exploded out of was replaced, though it was probably missing a titan of light. They laughed and took off racing each other to their home by the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy was sitting on the ocean floor, thinking, when he felt a massive disturbance. He immediately took off towards it. Within minutes, he arrived at his father's palace to see it being overrun with an army. He sent a message to the others before flashing on his armor and drawing his sword. He dove into the enemy army and started destroying them. Telkhines, a mutated shark-looking thing, even shrimpzilla made an appearance. He cut down all of them. In another couple of minutes the other three appeared. Even Sophie. Together, they decimated the enemy. When they turned around, they found a couple hundred of Poseidon's soldiers and… Triton. "Who the heck are you?" Triton asked. "Wow. No thank you? Ok, well then, I'm Aeráki, this is Seismós" Thalia said pointing at Nico, "Thýella and Fotiá."

At that moment, another hundred soldiers and Poseidon flashed in. "Reinforcements are he… ok you don't need them." Poseidon said. "Shoulda' known they would come. Thýella how are you? Shouldn't you be resting, I mean you just took down the five most powerful titans just a month ago." Triton looked at Thýella. Thýella sighed. "What about these three? They helped." Triton interjected. "Wait, titans? And who are they? How do you know them? Why did they come and help? How did they know we needed help?" He rambled. "Whoa. You talk fast. Yes titans. Hyperion busted out of his tree summoned the other four. We are the elements, we know him because he failed at helping us with the titans last month. We came to help because you needed it. That's our job. And well, I am the water element, so I could tell you needed help by the water." Triton nodded. "Okay. So who are you under the mask? I know that Thýella isn't your real name; that just isn't a name." Thýella looked to Poseidon. He nodded. Thýella took off his mask to reveal another Poseidon, albeit slightly younger Poseidon. Tritons eyebrows shot up. "You're a demigod? Well, who are the other three?" Percy shook his head. "They can't take off their masks, they're the only things keeping them alive right now. But I have a question. You figured out I'm a demigod, and I figure you know who my father is," at this, Tritons eyes flicked to Poseidon, "but who am I? We've met before too, just under a different name. I am not just a demigod, I have a name; what is it?" Poseidon smiled in amusement. "Hmm… you remind me of that Percy Jackson kid from a century ago. But that's not possible, his scent was so powerful that the monsters would overrun him within days, not to mention the fact that it has been over a century and last I heard, he was never immortal. But that's the closest I can get." Both Percy and Poseidon smiled. "Right." They said in unison. Triton looked at Percy, shocked. "The Percy Jackson that visited during the war?" He asked. Percy looked sheepish. "More like found unconscious from an explosion that killed my friend and brought here later. But yeah." Triton nodded.

"So, do you hate me?" He asked. Percy looked confused. "Why would I hate you?" Triton looked surprised. "But the way I treated you the first time we met, I didn't even try to get to know you, I just figured you were some weakling coward who ran from danger." Thalia stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?" Triton asked. "Weakling coward who ran from danger? Percy is the stupidest person I have ever met. The only thing he has ever done is run towards the danger, and get himself killed or thrown in Tartarus." Percy scowled. "Thanks Nico, I _totally_ needed to be reminded of that experience." Nico responded with a "No problem bro." Percy turned to Nico and said one word. "Run." Nico shot away like a torpedo. "Great. Now that that's over, Triton, I understand why you didn't like me, I would have been too had I been in your place. Of course, weakling coward is overdoing it a bit." He muttered that last part. Thalia and Sophie were laughing their butts off. Poseidon teleported them all into his throne room, including Nico, who promptly hid behind Triton. "Percy, I have news. I fear the titans and giants will be rising again. The attack last month proved it, but I had hoped that without Kronos, Hyperion, Oceanus, Crius and Koios they would wait. But it seems that they will be continuing with their plans. We must warn the Olympians." Poseidon said. Percy gaped. "So soon? But last time it took them thousands of years to gain enough energy and force to rise again!" Thalia said. Poseidon stroked his beard. "I have reason to believe that Gaea spent the last of her energy speeding up the revival process. She may have struck up deals with others like Nyx or Tartarus on the 'off chance' she lost. She would've asked them to lie low until they made a comeback. You deterred their plans last month but if Tartarus is indeed on their side, it may only be a few years until they reform. We must inform the council." He said. Percy looked at the others. They nodded. "Okay, but we are not revealing ourselves, it is fun being anonymous. Plus, it scares the campers, so if we do go to camp, people will stay away. So sure."

Poseidon flashed them to Olympus, and slammed his trident on the ground, shooting a beam of blue energy to the ceiling. In five minutes, all the gods were assembled. "What is it, brother?" Zeus asked. Poseidon said nothing as he slammed his trident again, this time resulting in Hades appearing, looking both shocked for being there and bored. "What is it?" He asked irritably. Aeráki responded. "We have reason to believe that one hundred and fifty years ago, Gaea made some deals to allow her to rise again should she lose the war. Obviously, she lost the war. One month ago, five titans attempted to attack Olympus, but were stopped. Just earlier today, Poseidon was attacked and losing when we got there. Should Gaea have made a deal with a primordial deity, like Tartarus or Nyx, we may very well have another war coming up. We know that if there is more than just Gaea in this war, we can definitely count on Nyx and Tartarus being enemies, if only for personal reasons against Percy and Annabeth. You must prepare your campers or else you will lose. We are prepared to train anyone who needs training." The gods looked shocked at the information that had just been presented to them, and that four teenagers were telling them what to do. "Hey, wait a minute! Why do you get to tell us what to do?" Ares asked, flustered. Fotiá looked at him calmly and said, "Because we could easily take down anyone in this room, easy." Zeus gaped. "YOU DARE-" Thýella cut him off. "Yes, we dare. You do not scare us Zeus. Like we said, we can easily take down anyone in this room." Zeus growled, and Hades looked torn between laughing at Zeus and being insulted by the comments.

"Zeus, I would listen to them," a quiet voice said, "They are extremely powerful, and have taken a job to protect the Earth with their very lives. They wouldn't be here if it wasn't this urgent. Their employer has given them a power of all the Olympians, electricity from Zeus, water from Poseidon, mind abilities from Hera, weather from Demeter, natural defense against insanity from Dionysus, battle strategy from Athena, truth from Apollo, archery from Artemis, the ability to change how they look from Aphrodite, speed from Hermes, mechanics from Hephaestus and increased battle skills from Ares. They have the ability to see if the person they are talking to is lying or telling the truth, whether said person knows or not. When Poseidon told them of his theory, they could tell he was right. That is why they came here today." The speaker, identified as Hestia rose up.

"If you want a demonstration of their power, Poseidon will be the test subject." She said. Poseidon stood up "Wait, why me?" He demanded. Athena answered instead of Hestia, "If they are indeed as powerful as they say, it sounds like they could easily knock them out and Zeus needs to be awake to see the demonstration, Hades cannot be tested on, because one: he wouldn't like it and two: he is a powerful ally who could back out of the war and not help us. You are the only one who is as powerful as Zeus and Hades. Plus, it'll be funny." Poseidon grumbled. "You just like it because it's me." He accused. Athena shrugged as if to say 'guilty.' Poseidon huffed. "Fine." He got up. "Wait. Let's go to the practice island. It'll be more impressive." Poseidon sighed, resigned to the fact that would be embarrassed. He snapped his fingers and everyone was teleported to the island. Aeráki got into a ready position, mimicking Poseidon. Thýella cut in, "Okay. How are we doing this, powers or no powers?" He asked the gods. "Powers!" Ares shouted. Most of the gods nodded. Aeráki nodded, before focusing on Poseidon.

After five minutes, Poseidon grew impatient and charged. He swung and Aeráki blocked before sending her own jab. Poseidon dodged and tried to tackle Aeráki. He failed. She dove away and Poseidon landed on his face. He dissolved into sea mist and reappeared behind Aeráki. He thrust at her back, but faster than even the gods could see, she was twenty feet in the air. She called down lightning, and it struck Poseidon straight in the chest. He retaliated with a burst of water, but her pixie-like wings allowed Aeráki to spin out of the way. She flew higher and higher, until she was out of sight. "She's running! The wimp!" Ares accused. Before anyone could say anything though, she came back into view, nearing the speed of light and punched Poseidon in the nose, using the force behind her 'free fall' to make it hurt. He was knocked unconscious. "Apollo, please heal him." Aeráki requested. Apollo nodded and bent down next to Poseidon. A soft, golden glow covered him and a moment later Poseidon woke up. "Damn, when did you get that powerful? Before I could last up to a half-hour against you." The Elements shrugged. "Okay, we will take your advice but I can't promise the campers will. You may have to prove it yourselves." Dionysus of all people… or gods… said. "Fine. If we have to, we will show up. But first, there has to be a battle, one that the campers aren't prepared for. Regardless, we will fight in this war." Thýella said. The gods all nodded and flashed away, leaving the Elements to themselves. As if a starter whistle went off, they all jumped in the air and flew home. ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Mr. D. flashed in beside his son, Pollux. "Tell all the camper to come to the amphitheater." He said before running off. Pollux took off towards the cabins. Within a half-hour, all three hundred and fifty campers were squeezed in. "Campers, I have grave news. Kronos is rising again, along with the giants. Gaea may have made agreements with other deities, allowing titans and giants to reform faster. The Elements themselves came to the council to tell us of this problem." The campers broke out muttering. Annabeth and the other immortal campers started freaking out. Some looked close to tears, they knew the cost of war. After the noise died down, he continued. "We must prepare. Immortals, you have been through war before, you will be in charge. I will do what I can to help." There were some incredulous looks when he said that. "Dismissed." He shouted. The demigods filed away, some to train, some to think. Annabeth started crying. Mr. D. walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and met his eyes. After a minute, he walked away, leaving a stunned Annabeth behind.

 **I have finally decided on the plot line.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dionysus did not care for heroes; they were a nuisance, like little bugs, mosquitos. But the daughter of Athena just had the worst luck. Being possessed, forced to cheat on the love of her life. It only felt a dream; that much the god was sure of. She woke up to him missing and the whole council against her. It took her sixty years to prove that she wasn't in control of herself. After the first fifty years, the immortal demigods came out of their funk, one by one over a course of ten years. All of them said the same thing, a horrible dream where Percy was betrayed that somehow came true.

Dionysus truly missed Percy though. The kid livened the camp up. Everything was much more interesting with him around, and he was gone. Everything had gone back to being dull after the betrayal. That's what the campers were calling it. When everybody woke up, Annabeth had shown them who it was that destroyed all of their relationships. The boy, who posed as Annabeth's boyfriend was found to be a son of Mnemosyne, the Titaness of memory. He had implanted fake memories into everyone, for Annabeth it was of Percy kissing another girl. For Jason it was a pride thing, and Piper thought Percy said 'she is even worse than Drew!' to Hazel. Hazel heard that he hated her because she was black, and being from the thirties and forties, that really struck a nerve. Everyone had a different memory, but they all served the same purpose, get them to hurt Percy, break him. A hundred and fifty years later, they just seem like bad dreams. But Percy only chose partial immortality, he was probably dead from all the monsters. He summoned his wine and magazine and ignored the world.

Percy was bored. He tried everything, but nothing could entertain him, not even tiny water figures fighting tiny fire figures. He felt like there should be some action, it was war. He sat there creating different figurines out of ice for hours before something happened.

"Percy!" Nico shouted. He looked up.

"I sense an army making their way to Camp. There is a primordial with them. I can't tell who though. If they make it, all the demigods will die and the war will end before it even starts." Nico said.

Percy nodded and took off in the direction of camp. A few minutes later, Thalia joined him, then Sophia and Nico. They hid in the trees surrounding the border and watched the army approach, ready to jump in whenever needed. A horn sounded, followed by children armoring up, grabbing weapons, racing up the hill. About three hundred teens against an army of then thousand assorted monsters, titans, giants and a primordial, probably Nyx.

For a second, then everything turned white, and when it died down, fourteen gods were standing there. The two armies stared at each other, before, on an unseen command, exploded towards each other. The gods and demigods held for a few minutes before they started going down. When the fifth camper fell, the Elements jumped into action. They moved too fast for anyone to see; the monsters were killed before anyone knew what was going on. Within seconds, there were multiple dust piles, assorted titans and giants, and Nyx.

Aeráki, Fotiá and Seismós ran to the titans and giants, and Thýella took on Nyx. Both moved near the speed of light, becoming a blur. Within seconds, all the titans and giants were either on the ground, dying, or dead. The three Elements watched Thýella fight, being the only ones who could see the two. The blurs moved across the battlefield, black against blue. After three minutes of fighting, black ended up on the ground with blue above it. The light caught up to them, and it was revealed that Thýella had Nyx on the ground, sword to her neck. Nyx looked exhausted and terrified. "Who, who are you?"

She asked. Thýella looked at her, emotionless. "We are the Elements. Run back to your mansion little goddess, and warn your allies. The Elements swore to the first being to protect the Earth, we are currently the most powerful on the planet, far surpassing anything you could throw at us. Warn you brothers and sister, children, nieces and nephews. Should they mess with us, we will fade them. Goodbye goddess." And with that, he pushed the sword into her neck. She dissolved into black smoke. He turned around to find six hundred and twenty-eight eyes on him. "What?" He asked.

The gods just shook their heads and walked into camp. "You coming?" Athena asked. "Yep. Race ya." He responded. Athena grinned and ran. About a mile into the run, the Elements pulled out their wings and flew to Thalia's Pine. They hid in the branches and waited for Athena. "Hey, don't tell anyone we can fly." They said to the demigods. She jogged up, looking superior.

"I win!" She shouted. The Half-Bloods who were there tried not to snicker. And failed too. "What?" Athena demanded. "It's just that… they've been here for five minutes." Annabeth got out between laughs. "Oh" Athena said, her face turning red. The Elements jumped out of their tree. "Let's go introduce ourselves." Thýella said. The others nodded.

Thýella waited for everyone to quiet down. He raised his hands and it slowly quieted. "We are the Elements. We will be fighting for you in this war, as our job is to protect the Earth. We are powerful enough to destroy a primordial, and we are not fans of you demigods, so don't test us. I am Thýella." He said.

Aeráki, Fotiá and Seismós stepped up. "I am Seismós"

"Aeráki"

"Fotiá"

"We will tolerate living here, but make no mistake, we will not stay." Thýella finished.

All the campers dispersed. The Elements walked into the forest, looking for a clearing. After half an hour, they came across a small waterfall in a clearing of wildflowers. They deemed it perfect, and started on their cabin. It was small; a living area, a kitchenette, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was made of logs, with windows of ice. The beds were makeshift stands with mattresses on top. The mattresses came from their bottomless bags. In fact, everything came from those bags. The cabin was on the edge of the clearing and blended perfectly. They were done before dinner. They spent about an hour just hanging out. Thýella swam in a little pond not far from the clearing, and Fotiá wandered around, discovering the camp. Aeráki and Seismós both went to speak to their parents, deciding it would be best for them to know.

The horn for dinner sounded. Demigods filtered into the dining hall, all wondering one thing. "Where will the Elements eat?" Jason asked. Nobody provided an answer. Finally, the… uh, people in question arrived. They took one look around and made their way to Poseidon's table. There was a boy of about fourteen, and a little girl about five. They must've been full blood siblings because they looked exactly alike. "Can we sit here?" Thýella asked. The looked shocked. "Umm… only children of Poseidon can sit here." The boy said. "Okay, thanks." Thýella said as they sat down. "See, uh, what's your names?" Thýella asked. "Dylan." He said. The little girl told him "Aileen."

"Well, see, those blessed by Poseidon can also sit here." He said. The two looked skeptical but accepted it anyways. Dinner passed by without much trouble. At the campfire though, rumors were started, by some demigods that made it to camp without the Elements help. "I bet their fakes…" "They can't fight…" The Elements ignored the whispers until one really bold kid stood up. "You come in here talking about how powerful you are, how you have done everything. I bet you are just fakes! I bet they can't fight their way out of a paper bag!" She shouted. The Elements looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement.

"Very well,"

"Tomorrow we'll"

"Do a"

"Demonstration"

"Fight." They finished in unison. Everyone was thoroughly creeped out. The boy looked satisfied. He sat back down. Chiron stood up. "We will be learning about Percy Jackson tonight before we go to bed." Annabeth stepped up. "Percy's first adventure was finding the bolt. Percy was attacked by the Minotaur, and his mother had been kidnapped. He made his way to camp and passed out. He had been at camp for about a week when his father, Poseidon, claimed him. A few days after that, Percy was given a quest. He brought along Grover and I. We fought the furies, Medusa, Echidna and the chimera, escaped the Lair of the Lotus Eaters, confronted Hades and fought Ares. We discovered Ares had the bolt and had to fly home. Percy was so scared." She laughed a little. "He sent us back to camp while he went to Olympus, but he told us what happened. He told Zeus what happened and Zeus flashed out. He had a short conversation with his father. He discovered his mother had been returned to her home. When he got home, he found a box containing Medusa's head and told him mom that if she wanted, they could get rid of the abusive man they lived with. Two weeks later, a message came telling Percy about how Gabe, the abusive man, disappeared off the face of the Earth, and also, Mrs. Sally had sold her first life sized sculpture modeled after him. Later, a friend of ours, Luke, revealed that he was the one to take the bolt and tried to kill Percy." She finished. Everyone was quiet for a while, remembering Percy, or in the new camper's case, wishing they met him. After a few moments of silence, the demigods went back to their cabins. ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

For ten days, they heard the tale of Perseus Jackson. Every day, they fought the frequent battles, but they were no more than monsters, no titans or anything. Every night, before lights-out, the tales were told. The eleventh day though, another tale was told- an old one from ancient Greece. The Elements were looking forward to hearing about the betrayal, but it never came. They talked about it for three days before deciding on a game plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Thýella calmly walked up to Annabeth. The plan that Aeráki cooked up made Thýella want to rip her head off, but he had to admit, it was a damn good plan. "Thýella" He was jolted out of his musings by Annabeth. He inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Annabeth."

"Do you need something?" She asked him. She noticed that the Elements didn't seem to like her that much. She didn't know why, but that saddened her. She wanted to get to know them. So when Thýella voluntarily spoke to her, she wanted to break out dancing. She reigned in her joy though. "Just thought it would be a good idea to get to know the immortal campers."

Disappointment filled Annabeth. He wasn't there get to know _her,_ he didn't single her out, he was just looking for any immortal camper.

In all honesty though, Thýella had singled her out. He was closest and knew how to make her talk without her knowing. He hoped. He would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for her anymore. The hundred fifty year separation only made it worse.

"So Annabeth, I was wondering about the history of the camp and I thought an immortal camper would know the most, and then there's the fact that you are a daughter of Athena. I was hoping you could tell me." He said. Happiness filled Annabeth again. "Sure, well, I am going to start with May Castellen. See, she thought it was her destiny to become the Oracle, but it drove her insane. Her son, Luke ran away and found a girl named Thalia and later on, me. We were found by a satyr and led to camp. Thalia sacrificed her life to protect us and Zeus turned her into a tree. Life was calm for four years until this kid came over the hill after killing the Minotaur. We went on a quest for the…" They walked as she spoke.

She told him about the quest for the bolt, and the sea of monsters, Luke's betrayal, the quest for Artemis and herself, and the battle of the Labyrinth, and the battle of Manhattan. She told him about Percy going missing and Jason appearing. She spoke of how they found Percy at Camp Jupiter and her quest for the Athena Parthenos, how she fell into Tartarus and how he jumped in after her.

They ended up near a grove that Percy once showed her. There was a small but deep pond and all kinds of flowering trees.

She couldn't help but compare Thýella to Percy. They were so similar. The same sense of humor, same laugh, same carefree attitude. _No,_ she thought to herself, _you can't fall for him, He'll just leave._ "And Zeus flung us halfway across the world so we could fight at camp. Leo killed Gaea in a fiery explosion. After that life was calm for about a year. Until…" She hesitated "Until... I- I can't talk about." She fell to the ground sobbing. She clung to a ring-Thýella realized it was the engagement ring-and clung to it like it was her lifeline. "I'm so sorry Percy. Please come back" Annabeth kept muttering. Thýella didn't know what to do. Hesitantly, he pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest and cried herself to sleep. Thýella felt his heart flutter. He pried the ring out of her hands and put it on her finger.

For an hour, he waited. Annabeth was not waking up. It was quiet, only the sounds of rippling water and rustling trees disrupted the silence. Out of nowhere, a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes walked out of the foliage. She had on a silver hunters outfit and her bow was drawn and aimed at his head.

"What are you doing to her, _boy?_ " Artemis hissed. Thýella calmly looked up. "I asked her to inform me on the history of this camp. She wandered here, almost in a trance. She broke down sobbing at the end of the story though. She was clutching a ring, muttering about how sorry she was. I wasn't sure what to do, but I gave her a hug. She latched on to me and cried herself to sleep. I am simply waiting for her to wake up."

"You lie _boy!_ You will hurt her just like every other man on this planet." Artemis accused. Thýella didn't even flinch. "I swear on the Styx that I do not intend to hurt her in any way, shape or form." He stated calmly. Artemis was shocked. "Why? She is 'fair game' as some would say." Even though Artemis couldn't see his face, she could sense the disgust rolling off him. "My heart belongs to one person, and she doesn't like me. I will not disturb she life by forcing myself on her, and will not take out my anger and grief on others that way. It is disgusting and invasive."

Artemis was shocked again. "Tell me about yourself." She demanded. Thýella adopted a thoughtful face. "What can I say without giving away my identity…?" He mused. "Well, I had a mother whom I loved very much, but to protect me she married a man who was a monster in his own right. He was always drunk and he abused both me and my mother. He gambled and depended upon me for the gambling funds. I was forced to watch him sexually assault her almost every night and I knew I wanted to be nothing like him. We eventually got rid of him. Let's see… I was a camper here. That's about all I can tell you." He said.

"I would like to know what everything was like after the giant war. Annabeth broke down crying before she got there." Thýella stated. Artemis kept up a calm façade. "About a year after the giant war, we were all in a meeting when we heard a crack. Aphrodite gasped in pain and fell off her throne, crying tears of pain. She nearly faded and gave us this speech about love being stronger than time. We flashed over to where the crack had come from and saw Annabeth on a date with a boy who wasn't her boyfriend. Aphrodite found a ring. It turns out that Percy was going to propose and caught her cheating. After this big confrontation, we all flashed away. The next day, Annabeth came to Olympus saying the whole thing felt like a demigod dream, where she couldn't control what was happening. Percy had left, because everyone officially hated him. She said it was like a dream but we didn't believe her for another fifty years or so. More and more demigods were coming to Olympus, giving us the same story. We don't blame her, but she blames herself. Hopefully, he comes back to know the truth, but until then, she will just fall deeper into her hole of misery." Artemis explained.

Thýella felt hope surge within him. She really loved him. He wasn't going to let her get away again. "Thank you Artemis, you have given me the one thing I've needed the past hundred fifty years." Artemis looked confused. "The person I love." He said in answer to her unasked question. Her eyes widened and she mouthed 'Percy'. "Beware, there is more to the story and is not my place to tell. You may even have a heart attack." She warned. Thýella-Percy-nodded. "Please don't tell anyone my identity! Not until I've revealed myself." He requested."Of course, Percy" Artemis said before dissipating into mist.

Annabeth woke up not five minutes later. "Percy?" She murmured. Thýella laughed. "No, not Percy." He said. Annabeth blushed a deep red. "Sorry."

Thýella laughed again. "If I may ask, what happened to Percy?" He asked, wanting to hear it from her. "Well, I was having the worst nightmare I'd ever had. Everyone hated him and I cheated on him. Poseidon got angry and nearly destroyed the camp. When I woke up, I saw that the camp was barely standing. That's when I knew that my dream had been real. I have searched everywhere but I can't find him. I just want him to know the truth." She said as more tears dripped down her face.

Thýella gave her another hug. "I'm sure you will see him much sooner than you think." He said and with that, he walked away.

Annabeth jumped up before he could get too far. "Wait! Thýella, what did that mean?" She shouted after him. "You'll see" He yelled back over his shoulder and, before her very eyes, grew a pair of blue and white wings. He took off without another word.

Annabeth felt her heart flutter, but whether it was because of Thýella or the prospect of seeing Percy again, she didn't know.

* * *

 _ **I have writer's block. I will update as soon as possible but I would love it if you guys would review with ideas or PM me. I need a Beta. PM me if you want the job.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Thýella flew away before he did something he would regret. Kiss her, for example. He didn't want to reveal himself early, besides, if his enemies knew he had someone close to his heart in camp, it could end up horribly. No, he couldn't care. He touched down by his cabin.

"Aeráki! I got the info you wanted." He shouted as he entered the cabin.

"What?" She asked as she ran out of the bedroom. Thýella considered telling her about the whole 'I was possessed and still love Percy' thing but quickly decided not to. "Well, she didn't say much that we don't already know, but there was the fact that she collapsed sobbing when she got the part of the break-up." He said. "It's almost like she didn't want to leave me." He allowed hope to creep into his voice, making him seem sincere in not knowing.

Aeráki was surprised, for thing, but she still said "Do not get your hopes up. Just in case." She warned.

Thýella nodded. "Of course. I knew that. But I may not be able to stop myself from hoping." He said.

As Thýella sat down for lunch, he noticed someone new at the Athena table. It wasn't the fact that he was new, though, that attracted Thýella's attention; it was how different he looked. His hair was black, like obsidian and his eyes were a swirling vortex of power, changing from sea green to grey and back. He didn't act new, so Thýella assumed he had been out on a mission or quest. He shrugged the coincidence off and finished his lunch.

"So Annabeth. Who was that black hired kid that Athena table earlier?"

Annabeth blushed. "He is my son."

He started to interrupt but she stopped him. "Wait! I know what you're thinking-'how could you betray Percy?' I didn't. I was on my way back from a quest, and I found him in an orphanage. Even as a six year old, I could tell he looked just like Percy. The other kids were picking on him because he was so scrawny, but I could tell he would grow up to be strong. I filed an adoption order and took him back. His name is Luke, after the man who sacrificed himself in the end. Because he was an orphan, we don't know if he was a demigod, or a legacy or just mortal, but he has fit in here at camp. Mom made him partially immortal so I wouldn't lose my son and fall beck into a depression. But no, I didn't betray Percy."

 _Did she just say I have a son?_ Thýella asked himself. He didn't know if his girlfriend adopting a boy made said boy his too. _I suppose it depends on if she thinks of me as her boyfriend, and I can tell she does._ "I have a question." He stated. "If Percy comes back, will he be considered the father?"

Annabeth stopped to think. "Legally, no. But I would, and I am sure Luke will." She said.

Thýella spoke up again. "Where's he been the past two weeks?"

"School just got out. I send him every now and then to make some normal, mortal friends, even though he is like, forty years old." She answered. "He's been trained for war his whole life. All his friends are war veterans. He needs people who don't fight for their lives on a daily basis. He is, after all, mortal."

Thýella nodded. He knew what it was like - needing normal friends.

Before he could think on the new revelation, a horn sounded. _One-two-three-four-five_. It was a warning-an attack.

Thýella ran to the hill. At the top he saw the camper's worst nightmare. Two Primordials-Tartarus and Gaia-along with a hundred thousand monsters. There were ten drakons, including the one Clarisse killed in the Battle of Manhattan. A few Hydra, the Minotaur. The bulk of the army was empousai, hellhounds, draconae, and dragons. There were a few other assorted monsters in there.

The other Elements appeared. A look passed between them. Thýella suddenly jumped at the primordials. The other three ran to the army. They took out the drakons first, then the three hydra. In minutes, the strongest were taken care of and they moved on to weaker monsters. The campers arrived then and helped them.

Thýella charged at the two primordials. Tartarus took out a broadsword and Gaia brought out two scimitars. Thýella twisted his ring and his scythe appeared. He put it in double sword form and swung at the personification of the pit. Thýella's sword cut through Tartarus' like a hot knife to butter. Using Tartarus' shock to his advantage, Thýella put his weapon, back in scythe form, into Tartarus' heart. The deity turned to black ash and collapsed. He turned on instinct and put his sword up. Gaia's sword deflected off of Thýella's. He turned to Gaia, turning his sword back into scythe form. She was still standing strong but her face showed hints of nervousness and shock. "That-That's my sons scythe." She said. Thýella smiled smugly, though she couldn't see it. "That it is. And it will be your downfall just like it was his."

Gaia, enraged at the jab to her son, charged the man. Thýella merely sidestepped.

He took the time to look at the campers' battle. They seemed to be doing fine. Right as he was about to turn back though, he saw Luke – Annabeth's kid – get cornered. He was outnumbered and unarmed. He was obviously afraid, but held his position. Thýella was impressed, but still worried for the boy. Before he even knew what he was doing, he mumbled something he didn't understand. An ethereal blue glow surrounded the boy, but Luke didn't seem to notice. He seemed to be energized. On some instinct, Luke held out his hand, and a tidal wave of water answered. Some of it condensed into an ice sword, and the rest hit the monsters. He obviously shocked, but wasn't going to not take advantage of the newfound powers. All of that in the span of a few milliseconds.

When Thýella turned back around, Gaia had already turned around and got into a stance. Thýella mimicked her. Gaia charged again. Thýella sidestepped again but this time he put the scythe out and raked it across her torso. Gaia fell to the ground.

Thýella leaned over her. "Who are your allies?" He asked. Gaia shook her head. Thýella cut her arm. The scythe wound hurt much more than it should have; he was making it drain her of her soul.

She gasped. "Okay, okay. It is me, Nyx, Tartarus, Hydros, Phanes and Moros." She said quickly.

Thýella said "Thank you." And plunged the scythe into her heart. When he looked up, the battle was almost over and everyone was looking at him.

"Sup." He said. The Elements shook their heads amusedly and went back to work on the stunned monsters. The other campers just stared.

With the help of Thýella, the Elements finished off the monster army. The campers just stood there like idiots. Well, most of them. Annabeth, Luke and the other war veterans got over their shock and helped.

The Elements huffed. "Nice job killing the monsters!" Seismós said, sarcasm just dripping from his words. The campers started. They turned around, embarrassed.

As everyone trickled back into the camp, the gods appeared. "You need training, training to defend yourselves from the primordials." They stated. The demigods looked at them, shocked.

"But we have the Elements!" An Ares kid shouted.

"What if you don't?" Athena shot back. "They can't be there for every battle. What if they are sent on a mission or get kidnapped?"

"They can't get kidnapped, and they said it themselves, they are more powerful than a primordial!"

The gods stopped. Thýella sighed; it was time to step in. "A primordial." He said, "Not multiple. They could gang up on us, then we might not be able to defeat them."

"But you just defeated two!" An Athena camper pointed out.

"That's because I shocked Gaea. If I had taken longer in defeating Tartarus, she would have been able to stab me in the back. As it was, I barely blocked her first strike." Thýella said. "You will need to be able to defend yourselves.

"You will split up by cabin, and your godly parent will help you work on powers or skills for four hours. After that, you will work for one hour each on the weapons you are worst on this working up to you are best at. You start in two days."

With that, the gods left and the campers went to dinner, seeing as the sun was setting.

As he sat down, Seismós said "Well that was fun." The other Elements looked at him strangely, before bursting laughing.

 **I am so sorry it took so long to get this up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_3/7/16:_ Hey, my computer broke so I won't be able to update for a while. I am stuck on my phone right now so updates will be slower. I think I will go back and edit my chapters in between chapters.**

 ** _7/25/16:_ Hello! I am back. My computer isn't fixed... That won't ever happen, but I have another chapter for you. Ignore the first part of this note.**

"Lower your sword, Luke." _Smack._

"Step back, and parry." _Clang_.

"Great. Now forward again, and thrust."

"Yield?"

Thýella sighed. "I yield. You know, I remember when this was backwards."

Luke looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think you can do it without me telling you what to do next time?" Thýella asked, ignoring Luke's question.

"Yeah, I think so. What did you mean?" Luke answered and asked.

"Good. Do it" He said, still ignoring the question.

"Thýella, tell me, please?" Luke tried one more time.

Thýella parried a slash and said "Meet me outside your mother's cabin after lights out."

Luke feinted a stab towards Thýella's head and went to slash his leg, but Thýella saw it and blocked. The horn for lunch blew and they left the arena.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Thýella led Luke into a cave above a spring-fed river just outside the borders. Luke rounded on Thýella the minute he was in the cave. "What was that? What did you mean?"

Thýella just held up a hand and motioned for Luke to follow him. He walked further into the cave. Luke, exasperated, followed him. The light glowed eerily on the cave walls. The two rounded a corner and walked into another chamber.

"What I am about to tell you must not exit here." Thýella said seriously. Luke nodded, a little terrified.

Thýella blew out the torch he brought. Luke protested, "Hey, what was that for?" He demanded. Thýella shushed him as the cave lit up a blue color.

"Bioluminescent bacteria." Thýella said. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Luke nodded, then realized that Thýella wasn't looking at him. "Yeah." He whispered. "What is this place?"

"I Zoí Spílaia" Thýella said. "Life Caverns. Named for the nutrient rich, life giving water that runs through it, called O Potámi Zoís; the Life River" He whispered, walking towards to the back of the chamber.

"Hey, Thýella, where are you going?" Luke asked.

Thýella's response was: "I said this was a cavern, didn't I? C'mon, I wanna show you the good part!"

Thýella squeezed between some rocks and disappeared. Luke followed, wondering where Thýella was going. They walked downhill for about five minutes and hopped over fallen stalactite. Luke peered over the rock and gasped out loud. It was too beautiful for words. The ceiling was thirty feet high, and covered in stalactites, sometimes meeting with their stalagmite counterpart and creating a pillar. The ceiling was glowing an ethereal blue. There was a river that was running through the center of the cavern. The water glowed too, a greenish-blue color. The cavern was fifty feet wide and a hundred long. The areas where you could walk were almost flat, like someone had come and chiseled a pathway. The river disappeared down a hole at the end of the "room."

"It's beautiful." Luke whispered in wonder. "Even better than mom's renovations on Olympus. Don't tell her I said that."

Thýella smiled, a little melancholy creeping into his expression. "Yeah. This was my favorite place to go when I was a camper here. I never told anyone about it; not my girlfriend, not my dad, nor cousins. You're the second person to ever enter these caverns." He said quietly.

"You were a camper?" Luke asked.

Thýella laughed. "Yeah, I was. I miss it, I wanted to see it again, but not in these conditions."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "It's a better place when we're not at war."

"Hmm… Yeah."

"Thýella?" Luke asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you bring me down here?"

Thýella sighed, expecting the question. "I wanted to talk to you about the battle. Do you know what happened?"

Luke looked at Thýella, a little confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Thýella sighed and pulled some water out of the river. "Try to control this."

Luke looked at Thýella like he was crazy. "What? I'm mortal, I can't do that!" He said in a whisper-yell.

"Listen, Luke. In the battle I noticed that you were getting your butt kicked. You were surrounded and losing the battle. I-I'm not quite sure what happened except for the fact that I said something and all of a sudden you were winning again. By controlling water. Did you notice? You had an ice sword and-and there was a wave. You were glowing blue, like the bacteria in this cave, and you got your energy back. After that, I turned back to my fight, but it was painfully obvious that I didn't have to worry about you. But either way, I was determined not to let anyone die. And your obviously not mortal, otherwise you would have died from the sudden power surge. Maybe you're a legacy, or a demigod of a god that we don't have a cabin for yet. There are thousands of gods, it will take just as many years to make sure we have cabins and shrines for each and every one of them. But I think it's more likely you're something not seen before. Like my friends and I. but either way, you must learn to control your powers. If you don't, and they get ahead of you when you get emotional, you could hurt someone, kill them, even. I won't allow that, so I must teach you to use your powers."

Throughout the talk, Luke showed a varying level of understanding. At first he was confused, but it evolved into understanding and a little fear. "Okay," He said, "You're going to teach me to use my powers?"

Thýella nodded. "First, you must find your connection with the water. It was easy for me because I am an elemental, but it might take a while for you. Water acts like a living organism; it wants to be free. It's going to resist you or go along, depending on the circumstances and your approach. Don't try to force it, encourage it. Try to move it an inch into the air."

Luke focused on the water. _Don't force it, encourage it_. Luke looked at the water. _Encourage it how?_ He decided to work on pushing it a little first. It took a few minutes, but he got the water to move. After another few minutes, he got it into the air. Luke looked at Thýella and smiled. "I did it." He said before realizing how drained he was.

"That's enough for tonight, Luke. We'll work on stamina tomorrow night." Thýella said.

"Awesome, but how are we going to get out. We can't go back the way we came." Luke asked. Thýella put the water back in the river and started walking. "This way, Luke. We're going out the fun way."

Luke was confused. 'The fun way' actually sounded terrifying. It took a few seconds for Luke to realize that Thýella was walking towards the river. "Woah woah woah. Wait. We're going to swim out?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Why? Oh wait. I forgot. You can breathe underwater now." Thýella said. Luke calmed down a little. "I can? Cool."

They got out of the cave in about five minutes. Luke was still reeling from the information presented to him. Thýella walked to his cabin and collapsed into bed.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Thýella dreamt that night. A memory he hadn't thought about in a while.

 _Percy was missing his mother. It had been sixteen years since he had seen her. He figured the twins would be old enough to take care of themselves. "Fee, I'm going on a trip." He shouted into the house. "Kay Percy. I'll be there in a minute." She yelled back._

 _"No Fee, this is something I have to do by myself." He said. Sofia looked sad, but nodded anyway. Percy smiled at her and teleported away. He reappeared in a house in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, but nobody was home. Percy felt like face-palming when he realized why. It was two in the afternoon on a Thursday._

 _Two hours later, a car pulled up. Percy recognized it as Paul's old Prius. Four people got out of it; an older man, Paul, a sixteen year old girl and boy and a twelve year old girl. Percy quickly used to mist to make himself look older. Like thirty five year old man older._

 _The two older kids, the boy and the girl, walked into the house first. When they saw Percy they froze._

 _"Dad," the girl called out, "There's a person in the house."_

 _Paul and the younger girl ran in. When he saw Percy, Paul froze. "Percy?" He whispered, awe and relief in his voice. "Is it really you?"_

 _"Yeah. I'm here, I'm alive." Percy said in the same tone. "I missed you guys."_

 _"Um, dad? Who is this?" The younger girl asked. "Kayla-" Paul was cut off by Percy. "Wait. Just wait. We'll tell them, but later." He said, and then whispered to Paul, "Let's wait till mom gets home."_

 _Paul nodded. It was another hour and a half before Sally came home. She walked through the door like nothing was wrong and said, "Percy take off the disguise, you look stupid."_

 _Percy laughed out loud while the other four residents looked at her like she was crazy. Percy saluted to his mother "Yes, ma'am." He said, while the disguise melted off._

 _"So it_ is _you." Sally said, before pulling him into a hug._

 _Kayla asked "Can we finally know who the hell this is?"_

 _"Kayla, language. And I will tell you over dinner." Sally responded._

 _She fixed up a quick meal, wanting to talk to everyone as soon as possible. "Alright. Well, I suppose I will be blunt. Percy, this is Andy, Abi and Kayla. Guys, you remember those books I wrote?"_

 _"You mean the ones that have dads picture? The ones about Percy Jackson?" Abi asked. When he heard that, Percy choked._

 _"Yes, those ones. They're all true." The kids all burst out yelling. "Quiet!" Paul shouted. "One at a time."_

 _"You guys are crazy. There's no way the Greek gods are real." Abi said._

 _"I wouldn't let them hear you say that." Percy said, amused. "They might decide to kill you. And besides, you already saw me change my age, why is it so hard to believe the gods are real? And one more thing. You wrote books about me?!" Percy demanded._

 _Sally gave this little grin "Yup. It was fun. Especially when one of the demigods got ahold of them ten years ago. His face was awesome."_

 _"Why? Why would you write books about me?" Percy asked._

 _Sally said "I wanted to remember you. I thought you were dead."_

 _"How much?" Percy asked. "How much of those books are true?"_

 _"All of it. Every detail I could find was included in them." Sally said._

 _Percy shook his head. "Wow. You're hilarious." He said. The he directed at his sibling these words: "My name is Percy Jackson. I am, apparently, the main character in these books."_

 _"Not possible." Andy said. "Mom said she wrote those based on the things her first son did, with mythology and action added in. Like, he didn't really save the world. But he did fight his grandfather. Then he went missing, for the second time. Except this time there was no phone call, no return, no girlfriend to calm mom down."_

 _Percy looked at Sally. "Well, she didn't need to add the mythology. It was already there. And I always wanted siblings. The books are true. Everything is true, I assume. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, slayer of blah blah blah. I really don't care for those titles. I finally got my wish, the one for siblings, but I realized that I would never get to meet them because they were mortal. Now sixteen years later, I finally get to meet you." Percy said, the last part a lot quieter._

 _"Wait. So we have an all-powerful sibling, who has saved the world more times than anyone can count? That's awesome!" Kayla exclaimed._

 _"That's not awesome. I'm just glad you get to grow up as regular mortals. I'm so happy you don't have to go through what I went through. I have to leave soon though. I don't want to put you in danger." Percy said._

 _"Wait." Paul called. "How are the demigods?"_

 _Percy froze. "I wouldn't know. They chased me out of camp just after the twins were born. Annabeth cheated on me, and everyone else hated me. I live in the cabin at Montauk with a girl called Sofia. She's like a sister to me. After I found Annabeth cheating on me…" and with that, Percy found himself spilling his entire story._

 _"Oh Percy…" Sally whispered._

The dream faded out after that.


	10. Chapter 10

Thýella woke up with a start. He hadn't thought of that day in a long time. It wasn't the last time he'd seen his mom, but it was the first time he'd met his siblings. His breath was shaky, and his mind swarmed with the memories. Thýella knew he wouldn't be falling back to sleep. He got up, deciding to go for a walk in the woods. Perhaps clear his head. Somehow, he ran into Luke.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Luke. How're you?"

"Fine. I have a question."

Thýella sighed. "Yes Luke?"

Luke looked giddy. "When will I be able to do what you do?"

Thýella shook his head. "I swear, you're still a toddler." Luke pouted, proving Thýella's point. "It took me a hundred fifty years to master my inborn powers. I was given these abilities only a few months ago, but for the most part, they match the powers I had already mastered. We don't know what you are, so it could be anywhere from a year to a century. But I can help you understand them so you can use them in battle. Make sense?"

Luke looked put out. "Nope."

Thýella sighed again. Luke really was just a little kid at heart. He probably never got the chance to grow up.

"You can't master your powers in time for the war, but I get help you master the basics. Maybe, after the war, we can go in-depth."

Luke pouted again, then quickly changed personalities and smiled. "Ah well. See you later, Thýella!" He said before skipping off.

Thýella shook his head fondly. The little part of him that was Old Percy tugged at his heart. Thýella quickly squashed that part down. _After the war,_ he told himself, _after the war I can be Percy again._

Aeráki sat by the lake. She knew that her friend would show up there at some point. For that moment, however, she just thought. Thalia never thought she'd ever go back to camp. Not after the betrayal. But Thýella said that even Artemis agrees that it was a behind-the-scenes style attack. So what to do? Telling Zeus that she was Thalia didn't go over well. Zeus at first had a minor freak out and even went into overprotective-father mode, despite the fact that he never seemed to care in her "first" life. After that, Zeus became the distant person she was used to. So yeah, Thalia was a little worried about what to do. Should she tell the camp? Maybe, but then how would Camp react? And they could be put in danger – and Thalia didn't want these people to be hurt because of herself and her cousins. In the end, she decided not the tell them.

Lightly stepping on the water, Aeráki flew low enough and slow enough that it looked like she was actually walking on the water. One early-morning camper stared at her until a horn sounded. It was odd. Not the three horn sounds for breakfast, nor the five sound for an attack. The camper rushed to the Big House while Aeráki headed towards her tree. There, she saw a rather unusual sight. Campers she recognized from her time as a camper were standing there – about five of them. Silena Beauregard was one, but Charles Beckendorf wasn't there. Another familiar face was Lee Fletcher, the Apollo head counselor that died in the Battle of the Labyrinth. Katie Gardner was there, one of the few demigods who had lived through the wars and the mind-control. She had died at the ripe old age of ninety-two, twenty years after her mind-control wore off. The fourth was Leo Valdez – the "fire elf" who was always a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. There was also a sixth person that Thalia didn't recognize. She was an adult, old enough to be the mother of the demigods standing there, who were all back to being teenagers. The woman had Latina features, with warm eyes and curly hair. She looked familiar for some reason, but Leo answered that unasked question by saying: "Mom?" The woman turned around as fast as she could, staring in awe at her son. "Hijo! I missed you! Look how you've grown. Tia Rosa raised you right, didn't she?"

Leo flinched, and Aeráki remembered him talking about how he ran away. "No. She didn't want to put up with un pequeño diablo."

Leo's mother's smile faded. "Then who raised you?" Leo shook his head. "Tia Rosa sent me to live with Abuela. Then they sent me to live con su amigo, pero el no le gustaba me and I went to a foster home."

Leo's mixture of Spanish and English confused Aeráki for a moment but she got the gist of it. Grandma asshole sent Leo to live with a friend, who didn't like Leo and sent him to a foster home.

Leo's mother muttered "Cuando llego a mis manos en esos jartos, romperá los miembro del miembro," but Leo assured her, "Está bien mamá, que es lo que me convertían en quien soy hoy."

Aeráki wasn't sure what was said, but both Leo and his mother relaxed, so it must have been reassuring for the both of them. It was at that moment that Aeráki made herself known.

"Who in the name of Tartarus are you?" Leo yelped.

Aeráki frowned before she remembered that she had the mask.

"I am Aeráki. One of the Elements. We are here to assist the god in the war. If I may ask, Leo, how is it the dead are coming back to life? And last I heard, you were a god. How did you die then?"

Leo stiffened, Aeráki noticed. "It's complicated. I'd rather not talk about that."

While Aeráki was dealing that problem, Thýella was at I Zoí Spílaia. The caverns calmed him. He didn't notice when Luke wandered in behind him. He did notice when Luke sat down beside him. He noticed when Luke spoke, but he acted like he didn't. "I guess I like for the same reason you do, huh?"

"It's calming."

"Thýella? You gonna say anything?"

"I guess that's a no."

Neither noticed when a woman wearing an invisibility cap on came in. That was probably because she was invisible. Thýella had almost fallen asleep with Luke following his example when the glowing hand picked them up. Annabeth's cap fell off, revealing her. Neither was surprised, despite not seeing her come in. The hand seemed to teleport them somewhere. That somewhere was very blue and green. "Hello," a loud voice boomed from behind them. The man looked similar to Poseidon, and Thýella quickly found out why. "I am Pontus. Primordial god of the Sea."

That makes sense. "Pontus," Thýella kept his voice even, "what is it?" Annabeth winced, but Thýella figured it was better to be blunt and get it over with.

Pontus laughed. "Well, the others weren't kidding. I like you, kid, I really do."

"Thanks," Thýella's words were dry. "I don't suppose you kidnapped us for a reason."

Pontus winced. "Yes well, that is complicated. And it a very long story."

Thýella sat down, pulling Annabeth and Luke with him. "It's not like we're going anywhere."

With those words, Pontus began his story.

"So what you saying is that we're not fighting a war against the Primordials, only their corrupted parts. And that the whole fading thing the elements are doing is fading their corruption, but not the gods themselves, so really, we're helping them."

Pontus mulled it over. "I guess that would be the short version. But be warned, Tartarus has unlocked death. Already, some of the dead have returned. I think they plan on returning some heroes, then when everyone is all happy and celebrating, they introduce their own spies, who are impersonating a returned."

Annabeth sat back, thinking about the implications. "We won't know who the spy is."

She looked downcast.

"Yes we will." Thýella said.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

Thýella didn't answer; instead, he reached up. He stopped when he felt a hand encircle his wrist. "Thýella, are you sure?" Annabeth asked, her eyes searching his. Thýella stared at her until she nodded. The hood fell off, and seconds later, the mask followed.

"Percy?"

"Dad?"

 **I won't translate what Leo said, because I don't feel like it and Aeráki** **tells us anyway. But the gist of the second part in Spanish is "I will rip them limb from limb" along with a lot of swearing. Leo says something like "Calm down mama. It was them hating me that made the person I am."**


	11. Info

So you're probably excited about the update. This isn't it. I have been agonizing over this story and come to the conclusion that the reason I am having so much trouble writing is because I don't know what to do. On the stories where this notice isn't posted, I have a path and end goal, and I am doing much better on those, so I am going to do the same for this. For the time being, this story is on hiatus until I can hast out a definitive path to take with this story.


End file.
